


Nice to meet you

by CrazyJill



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks Steve is completely crazy but helps him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. I just hope there are not too many mistakes.

What the feck this aussie was doing?  
That is, I got he was fecking crazy a week ago when he was dancing with a rainbow flag in front of ‘Chambers’ singing some hymns. When Mick tried to calm him down the aussie started pawing and kissing him. Well… it took a while to explain that there were some strait bouncers working in gay bars.  
Anyway, his death wish must been pretty strong for today he was singing “We are the champions” with his fecking Australian accent in an Irish pub where a couple dozens of brawny men were trying to drown their disappointment in gallons of beer.  
On top of that he ordered Fosters. Pretty loudly.  
And to make things worse he had a shock of sun-bleached hair and golden-brown skin in the country where “the Sun” meant a newspaper and tan was something you buy in a bottle.  
“We are the sportsmen”, he sang to some redneck guy next to him. “Say, last Olympics we had medals in swimming and running and…”  
He never finished ‘cause the redneck stood up. The whole ‘Raven’ fell silent.  
“We had just one. In boxing…”  
Good grief. He was just one step away from grave.  
I had no idea what possessed me at the moment. I mean I saw him two may be three times in my life, but I stood up and crossed the room.  
“Shell we take it outside?” I grabbed his hood and dragged him towards the doors. The folks followed us and from the glint in their eyes it was obvious that they weren’t going to be just spectators. “Run!” I threw him out.  
Instead obeying this fecking idiot turned towards me and froze smiling. Yeah, perfect time for daydreaming. I grabbed his elbow and took off. Sure thing the folks did too.

“Where are we? I’m kinda lost”.  
No wonder after half an hour run in the cobweb of tiny streets.  
“We’re in the park on the Grattan street”. I was gasping. The fecking aussie was in a much better shape. To my defense I was good twenty pounds heavier and it was me who helped him over the wall.  
“Really?” He got up. “These benches are kinda low”.  
“That’s a gravestone. There was a cemetery before…”  
“No fucking shit. Cool.” He said in awe. “Let’s see who’s here”. He stepped closer to the entrance where the stones were better lit by street lights.  
“Don’t move, moron! They’ll see you”. I threw him on the ground. “For feck’s sake where have you lost your brain? Do you even understand you’d be dead if not for me?”  
“Oh, really?” Obviously he hadn’t thought about that. “Well… ain’t it great!”  
He got up his knees and took a hold of the waist of my jeans unbuttoning them while I was staring at him speechless.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” I grabbed his hair and tried to push him away.  
“I jus’ wanna show my appreciation”.  
“Please don’t!”  
“’m afraid you don’ have a choice.” He looked down. I followed his gaze.  
A blade glistened fecking close to my balls.  
I let go of his hair and tried to step away but he hold me fast. I never expected him to be this strong.  
“Told ya, you don’t have a choice”. He opened my fly and pushed the jeans down together with my briefs. “Hm…”, He looked up at me. “Thought it would be bigger. Just to match the rest of you”.  
“You fucking nuts! It’s below zero”. I was able to speak again though for just a moment.  
“Oh, that’s the problem. So I just need to make you hot.”  
He licked the tip of my cock and then swallowed it whole. Shit. That did felt hot.  
“One more thing”, he let go of me. “You’d better not melt down when you come”. He tickled my ball with the tip of the knife.  
And then he again took me in his mouth.  
I gave in. Nobody ever sucked me with a blade next to my balls. Moreover nobody sucked me out on the street. I looked at the glinting knife and his shining eyes and wet lips. That was the hottest thing I ever saw. The cold of the January night had no chance.  
Then suddenly he stopped sucking again. Fecking bitch. I almost growled.  
“And the last thing. What’s your name?”  
“Jim. Jim Morrissey.”  
“Steve. Steve Conaghy.”  
Nice to meet you.


End file.
